Chris Rockladdin
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". ''Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Aladdin'' *''Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Princess Jasmine'' *''Baloo (The Jungle Book) as The Genie'' *''Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar'' *''Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) as Iago'' *''Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Abu'' *''Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as The Sultan'' *''The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Rajah'' *''King Julian (Madagascar) as The Peddler'' *''The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Gazeem the Thief'' *''Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Prince Achmed'' *''Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Razoul'' *''Master Oogaway (Kung Fu Panda) as Old Jafar'' *''Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Carpet'' *''Tantor (Tarzan) as Elephant Abu'' *''Various Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda; Robin Hood) as Razoul's Guards'' *''Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) as Woman at the Window'' *''Mamka and Teeka (The Legend of Tarzan) and Kala (Tarzan) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin'' *''Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) and Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls'' *''Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother'' *''Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Necklace Man and Woman'' *''Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Fat Ugly Lady'' *''Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as The Two Hungry Children'' *''Gopher and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed'' *''Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Omar the Melon Seller'' *''T. W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) as Pot Seller'' *''Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) as Nut Seller'' *''Prince John (Robin Hood) as Necklace Seller'' *''Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Fish Seller'' *''Dodo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Fire Eater'' *''Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Boy Wanting an Apple'' *''Porcupine (Bambi 2) as Farouk the Apple Seller'' *''Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as "Laddie" Dog Genie'' *''Thumper (Bambi) as Rabbit Genie'' *''Mushu (Mulan) as Dragon Genie'' *''Bruma, Kairel, and Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls'' *''Lambs for "Moses Picture" (Cats Don't Dance) as Sheep Genie'' *''Camel in "Animal Jam Session" (Cats Don't Dance) as Camel Abu'' *''Grand Chawhee (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Horse Abu'' *''Donald Duck as Duck Abu'' *''Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Ostrich Abu'' *''Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) as Turtle Abu'' *''Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Car Abu'' *''Friend Owl (Bambi) as Old Man Genie'' *''Fievel (An American Tail) as Little Boy Genie'' *''Groundhog (Bambi 2) as Fat Man Genie'' *''Camels in Parade (Dumbo) as 75 Golden Camels'' *''Little John (Robin Hood) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry'' *''Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) as 53 Purple Peacocks'' *''Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) as Genie as TV Parade Host June'' *''Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) as Exotic-Type Mammals'' *''Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Leopard Genie'' *''Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) as Goat Genie'' *''Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Harem Genie'' *''Apes (Lady and the Tramp) as 95 White Persian Monkeys'' *''Elephants in Parade (Dumbo) as 60 Elephants'' *''Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as Llamas'' *''Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Bears and Lions'' *''Monkey Playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Brass Bands'' *''Tiny Worm and Pachyderm (The Jungle Book 2) as 40 Fakirs'' *''Spotted Cat and Water Rat (The Jungle Book 2) as Cooks and Bakers'' *''Great Cuckoo (The Jungle Book 2) as Birds that "Warble on Key"'' *''Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield'' *''Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) as Super-Spy Genie'' *''Sykes (Shark Tale) as Teacher Genie'' *''Ray (The Princess and the Frog) as Table Lamp Genie'' *''Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Bee Genie'' *''Lenny (Shark Tale) as Submarine Genie'' *''Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as One of Flamingos'' *''Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Gigantic Genie'' *''Young Bambi as Rajah as Cub'' *''Wheezy (Toy Story 2) as Toy Abu'' *''Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Snake Jafar'' *''Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Cheerleader Genies'' *''Max (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie Jafar'' ''Scene Index: *Dannyladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Dannyladdin Part 2-Danny on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Dannyladdin Part 3-Danny's Fights with Prince Tigger'' *''Dannyladdin Part 4-Princess Sawyer's Dream'' *''Dannyladdin Part 5-Bagheera and Shere Khan's Conversation'' *''Dannyladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace'' *''Dannyladdin Part 7-Danny Arrested (Part 1)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 8-Danny Arrested (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 9-Danny Escapes with an Tortoise'' *''Dannyladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")'' *''Dannyladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 14-Bagheera Upbraids Shere Khan'' *''Dannyladdin Part 15-Danny's First Wish'' *''Dannyladdin Part 16-Shere Khan Makes his Movie/"Prince Danny"'' *''Dannyladdin Part 17-Bagheera Rides on Marahute'' *''Dannyladdin Part 18-Danny Argues with Baloo/Danny Goes to Sawyer'' *''Dannyladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World'' *''Dannyladdin Part 20-Danny Almost Spills the Beans/Danny and Sawyer's Kiss'' *''Dannyladdin Part 21-Danny Gets Ambushed/Baloo Saves Danny's Life'' *''Dannyladdin Part 22-Shere Khan Gets Exposed'' *''Dannyladdin Part 23-Danny's Depression/Jose Steals the Lamp'' *''Dannyladdin Part 24-Rabbit's Announcement/Baloo's New Master is Shere Khan'' *''Dannyladdin Part 25-Shere Khan's Dark Wishes'' *''Dannyladdin Part 26-Prince Danny (Reprise)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth'' *''Dannyladdin Part 28-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 1)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 29-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 30-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 3)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah'' *''Dannyladdin Part 32-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game'' *''Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes)'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Madagascar 1'' *''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Kung Fu Panda 1'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Mulan 1'' *''Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007)'' *''Dumbo'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Shark Tale'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' ''Trailer/Transcript: 'Dannyladdin Trailer/Transcript''' Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof